Kapitel 52
Kapitel 52: Paradise of Oblivion (4) is the fifty-second chapter overall, and the fifth chapter of Volume 9 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of November 2009 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5466-9. Summary Lem cries and talks to himself. Meanwhile, at Church, Ouida is searching for Labrador. Teito is still viewing the flashback of Labrador's past. The Imperial Guard warn Lem not to get any closer to the devoured Ilyusha, and ask Lem if he knows Ilyusha. In order to be able to continue using the Flower of Eden to cure Lirin, Lem lies and denies any involvement with Ilyusha. The Imperial Guard then sentence Ilyusha to be frozen in the polar north. Back in the present, Lem shouts that Ilyusha came back and that he (Lem) will "protect paradise for sure this time". Teito is angered and punches Lem, calling him an idiot and stating that Ilyusha was ready to die for his siblings' sake. Frau marvels at Teito's ability to hit a soul through sheer willpower as Lem wails, asking why God never came to help. Teito replies that God only gives them trials, and Frau steps in, asking Lem where Lirin is. Lem says that he cured Lirin's illness, but Frau glares at him and repeats the question. Lem then says that he doesn't remember, and collapses. Another flashback of Labrador's past is shown, revealing that Lirin died despite Lem's using the Flower of Eden. Lem starts to cry again as he mourns both Lirin's and Ilyusha's deaths, and remembers how he made a deal with a Kor, which eventually turned him into a Wars when all three of his wishes were granted. Teito extends a hand to Lem, telling him that he can go to "where the souls of Lirin and Ilyusha now reside". However, the Wars controlling Lem speaks to Teito, saying that it will not let Lem's soul go. Teito tries to get rid of the Wars, but does not succeed. "Ilyusha" then speaks to Lem, asking Lem to not abandon him any more, and to "forget about Lirin" and be with him "forever, forever and ever". However, Lem finally realises that "Ilyusha" is a mere illusion, and replies that if the illusion were really Ilyusha, he would not say such a thing. Lem comes to terms with Ilyusha's death, saying that he might not be able to reach Ilyusha any more, and the illusion disappears as Lem thanks Ilyusha for loving Lirin. Profe suddenly appears behind Lem, and the chapter ends with the question of what Lem's fate is. Quotes from this Chapter *'Imperial Guard: '"This plant is a danger to our country. In the unlikely event this plant is leaked, all those involved must be disposed of. An isolated boy, those involved are unknown...you...do you know him? Do you know anything?" 'Lem: '"I...I don't know anything! I don't even know who he is...!!" (pg 5 to 6) *"...That's right. I was foolish. If you really were Ilyusha, you wouldn't say such a thing. Please forgive me, Ilyusha...you're an empty shell, not because you were encased in ice or the Flower of Eden...it was because I withdrew my hand from yours...farewell. I might not be able to reach you any more. Thank you for loving Lirin." (Lem, pg 23 to 24) Characters in order of Appearance *Lem *Ouida *Labrador *Imperial Guard *Frau *Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (cameo) *Chief of Heaven (mentioned) *Lirin (flashback) *Some unnamed doctors (flashback) *A Wars Category:Manga Category:Volume 9 Category:Chapters